Tiger
One of the largest of the 'big cats', the tiger (Panthera tigris) is an instantly recognizable animal and an iconic symbol of conservation. Readily distinguished from other large felids as the only striped cat, the tiger generally has a distinctive reddish-orange to yellow-ochre coat with a white belly and black markings. The characteristic dark, vertical stripes patterning the body vary in their width, spacing, and length, and whether they are single or double stripes. The pattern and distribution of the stripes are unique to each tiger, with no two individuals exhibiting the same stripe pattern. The different subspecies vary in their body size, coat color, and markings, with the Sumatran tiger being the smallest and darkest, while the Siberian tiger is the largest, and Bengal Tiger is the palest subspecies. However, markings and coat color can overlap between subspecies, and individuals from different subspecies cannot always be differentiated on the basis of their appearance alone. Mainly hunting wild pigs and deer, the tiger is also capable of taking prey much larger than itself, including small elephants and rhinos. Unlike most other cat species, the tiger is a keen swimmer and often cools off in streams and lakes to escape the midday heat. Tiger Species * Mainland Asian Tiger (Panthera tigris) * Sunda Island Tiger (Panthera sondaica) Tiger Subspecies * Bali Tiger (Panthera sondaica balica) * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Caspian Tiger (Panthera tigris virgata) * Indochinese Tiger (Panthera tigris corbetti) * Javan Tiger (Panthera tigris sondaica) * Malayan Tiger (Panthera tigris jacksoni) * Ngandong Tiger (Panthera tigros soloensis) * Siberian Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) * South China Tiger (Panthera tigris amoyensis) * Sumatran Tiger (Panthera tigris sumatrae) * Trinil Tiger (Panthera tigris trinilensis) * Wanhsien Tiger (Panthera tigris acutidens) Roles * It played Rothbart in The Artist Mare * They played Frog Hunters in The Doe and the Puffball * They played Hercules, Megara, Zeus and Hera in Hercules (NatureRules1 Version) * It played 1st Guard in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Grumpy in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats * It played African Leopard in Khumba (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Mr. Waternoose in Asian Animals, Inc. * It played Carnotaurus in ASIAN ANIMAL * It played Hopper, Molt, Thumper and the other grasshoppers in An Asian Animal's Life * It played Simba, Nala, Kion and the other lions in The Tiger King (NatureRules1 Version), The Tiger King 2: Simba's Pride (NatureRules1 Version) and The Tiger Guard * It played Gorgosaurus in Walking with Indian Animals * It played Rex in We're Back! An Asian Animal's Story Gallery Tiger in Ranthambhore.jpg Bengal Tiger in Bangalore.jpg Bengal-tiger-lying-on-ground.jpg tiger2.jpg 4b73b073d3d40.jpg Bengal Tiger.jpg Panthera tigris corbetti 01.jpg Tiger, Siberian.jpg 350_Bengal_Tier_Indien_c_naturepl.com_Francois_Savigny_WWF.jpg Bengal Tigers.jpg Tiger, Bengal (Foster's Home for Imanginary Friends).jpg|Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) Dexter's Lab Tigers.jpg PPG Tiger.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-244.jpg|Rugrats: Go Wild! (2003) TigerBengal BlueFang.jpg|Zoo Tycoon 2 (2004) Simpsons tiger.png Animal Jam Tiger.png NatM Tiger.png Globehunters Tiger.png Tiger (Alphabetimals).png CtCD Tiger.jpg JEL Tigers.png Regular Show Tigers.png BabyShakespeare-disneyscreencaps.com-13615.jpg CM_Capture_7.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Tiger.PNG Tiger narina.jpg Daring_Do_face_to_face_with_death_S2E16.png IMG_7921.JPG IMG_3610.PNG King and the Mockingbird Tiger.png IMG 8092.JPG IMG_3616(1).PNG|The Proud Family (2001-2005) CPatP Tiger Cub.png Wild Kratts Tiger.png tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4633.jpg IMG 1328.PNG Tiger (Tiger Trouble).jpg junglebook2016_sherekhan_3_by_giuseppedirosso-daflh9e.jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Tiger (Youda Safari).jpg Tyrone the Tiger.png tiger-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Superbook Tiger.png Zoboomafoo Tiger.png D.jpg Tigers 023.png Zoobabu Tiger.png Screenshot Tiger.png|Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003) Tiger in Cabela's.jpg Daniel Tiger.jpg Tony the Tiger.jpg Vitaly the Tiger.jpg Giant Realistic Flying Tiger.png Lars and the Tiger.jpeg G021 Amoy Tiger a.jpg Foto+Cabela’s+Dangerous+Hunts +Ultimate+Challenge.jpg Kaku's_Sister.png Leapfrog Elephant.jpg 5A3BE2AA-63B0-454F-83C1-F6D6DE840352.jpeg KF Sumatran Tiger.jpeg Flinstone tiger.jpg TonyTheTigerRemastered.png Tiger scram.png Screenshot 2018-07-23 at 2.07.33 PM.png Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg 68 crouching tiger.jpg Wild Thornberrys Tiger.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) (Sumatran Variant) Dom.JPG|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) (Bengal Variant) Kalla.PNG|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) (Siberian Variant) Rintoo the Tiger.jpg Swiss Family Robinson Tiger.jpg PPG Original Asian Elephant and Tiger.jpg Tarzan Tiger.jpg Stripes the Tiger.jpg|Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2003) The Tiger.png IMG_20180924_215848.jpg Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 6.png Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 1.png Vrombaut tiger.jpg TigerImage.jpg DC Super Hero Girls Elephant and Tiger.jpg Two tigers.png Total Drama Tiger.png DuckTales 2017 Tigers.jpg Jumanji Tiger Roar.jpg|Jumanji: The Animated Series (1996-1999) Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 11.21.30 AM.png Extinct vs Endangered.jpg Jungle King Tigers.png|The Jungle King (1994) T is for Tiger.jpeg T2.png Star_meets_Tiger.png|Star & the Tiger Chowder meets Tiger.png Tobias the Tiger.jpeg BTKB Tiger.jpg Lion Giraffe Rhinoceros Elephant Hippopotamus Toucan Zebra.jpg ox-tales-s01e087-tiger.jpg T is for Tiger.png Fisher Price Little People Tiger.jpg Noah's Ark Tigers.jpg Evan Almighty Tigers.png Tsits-tiger-mim.jpg Tiger.JPG|A tiger Kappa Mikey Tiger.png Kisha as Tiger.png 4E1A952D-0507-4B8D-9928-4102DE0D7F5F.jpeg|Smart cookies Zootopia Tigers.png Tiger-dr-dolittle-0.3.jpg Scout's Safari Tiger.png Bengal-tiger-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) (Bengal Variant) Malayan-tiger-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) (Malayan Variant) South-china-tiger-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) (South China Variant) Indochinese-tiger-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) (Indochinese Variant) Sumatran-tiger-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) (Sumatran Variant) Siberian-tiger-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) (Siberian Variant) The Tiger King NR1V.png Animal-Tiger.png The Tiger King NR1V.png Asian Animal Age.png Asian Animals, Inc.png WBB Tigers.png P-1942-11-20-tiger01.png P-1942-11-20-tiger.png Tiger-fmafafe.jpg DanielTiger.png Tyg-tiger-shirt-tales-93.9.jpg Baby-tiger-dr-dolittle-87.1.jpg Simpsons White Tiger.jpg Ox-tales-s01e087-tiger.jpg Dexter's Lab Tiger.jpg African Elephant Black Rhinoceros Masai Giraffe Dromedary Camel.jpg STU (Alphabet Band).png killing-bites-0511.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) FG Tiger.png Columbus Zoo Tiger.png Screenshot 2019-03-06 124005.jpg Toledo Zoo Tiger.png Cincinnati Zoo Tiger.png Aladdin 2019 Tiger.png Maxresdefault (88).jpg Tiger jesseandmike.gif Mickey Bengal.png Indianapolis Zoo Tiger.png Jaredthetiger.jpg Brookfield Zoo Tiger.png MLAATR Tiger.png|My Life as A Teenage Robot (2003-2007) San Diego Zoo Safari Park Tiger.png Louisville Zoo Tiger.png Infobox-Fangmeyer.png|Zootopia (2016) Pittsburgh Zoo Tiger.png Brother Tiger.png Tiger no heart.png Tiger-aja-baja-alfons-aberg.jpg Laff a lympics india and israel tiger.png Tiger in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Tigers, White Bengal from Magi.jpg|Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2012-2013) Ribbits-riddles-tiger.png dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-201.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-203.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-205.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-206.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-210.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-211.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-213.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-217.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-218.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-219.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-221.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-223.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-224.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-227.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-364.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-366.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-368.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1395.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1713.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4599.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4602.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4608.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4609.jpg Fantasia 2000 Tigers.png Stanley Tiger.png JungleBunch Natacha.jpg LGTTZ Tiger.png Screenshot 2018-12-25 at 2.11.18 PM.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Tiger.png Tiger, Malayan.jpg Panthera tigris.jpg LPZ Tiger.png SVTFOE Tiger-02a.png Dallas Zoo Tiger.png Tigress.jpg|Kung fu Panda (2008) Tigress in Kung Fu Panda.jpg Tigress in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg Tigress in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg Tigger-the-tigger-movie-5.2.jpg Timon and Pumbaa Tiger.png San Diego Zoo Tiger.png Knoxville Zoo Tiger.png PerformapalSalutiger-MP16-EN-C-1E.png Circus Tiger.jpg 58713263_597449594069889_5712451317092319232_n.jpg|Shrek 2 (2004) Naples Zoo Tiger.png TigerGeneralZ.png Tiger_Soldiers_Z.png Luck Timon with tiger2.png Milwaukee County Zoo Tigers.png Circus Tiger.jpg White tiger agc afvwam.png SLOP Tiger.png Tiger, White.jpg Tigers, White Bengal from Magi.jpg Tony the Tigergif.jpg Zoo Miami Tiger.png White tiger agc afvwam.png Forth Worth Zoo White Tiger.png WMSP Tiger.png Siberian TigerOriginal.png Zoo Anlanta Tiger.png Virginia Zoo Tiger.png Forth Worth Zoo Orange Tiger.png Okland Zoo Tiger.png Safari Island Tiger.png Omaha Zoo Tiger.png Hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan tiger.png Bronyx Zoo Tiger.png Blank Park Zoo Tiger.png The Legend of Thunder.png Kukui Incineroar.png Dia Zeraora.png No1200px-059Arcanine.png Animals Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff meets Bengal Tiger.png Felidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Schleich tiger.jpg Aisaka taiga and palmtop tiger toradora drawn by amamiya minato sample-b6bc90c8b248d7cfe4f9d5197226d653.jpg SiberianTiger&Taiga.jpg Palmtop.Tiger.full.626770.jpg 20190601 182927.jpg Siberean Tiger.png Beast Boy as a Tiger.png Rajah.jpg Beast Boy as a tiger.png Beast Boy as Tiger.png Disney's Animal Kingdom Tiger.png Green tiger.png African Lion vs. Siberian Tiger by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Tiger.png Akron Zoo Tiger.png Cincinnati Zoo White Bengal Tiger.png Nega Beast Boy as Tiger.png KcPscAl.png Nashville Zoo Tiger.png 6ca1ac7cd74f1b95afe2fb381a8eb62f.jpg Detroit Zoo Tiger.png Memphis Zoo Tigers.png Tiger walking in the jungle super simple songs.png Little Polar Bear Tigers.jpg Chester Zoo Tigers.png Denver Zoo Siberian Tiger.png SML Tiger.png Masonthetiger 160.JPG Point Defiance Zoo Sumatran Tiger.png Bengal-tiger-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Sacramento Zoo Tiger.png Louisville Zoo Siberian Tiger.png Tiger playmobil.jpeg Tony Tiger in SML.png San Antonio Zoo Tiger.png Six Flags Safari Tiger.png Phelidelphia Zoo Tiger.png 27F7B51E-7B08-4238-8BFA-65A92334A097.jpeg Buffalo Zoo Siberian Tiger.png Planet Zoo Bengal Tiger.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Pura.png Animaniacs Tigers.png Jacksonville Zoo Tiger.png Robot Chicken Tiger.png Tiger goliath 2 comic.png MM Siberian Tiger.png Vacation With Guy Smiley Tiger.png Gumby Tiger.png Riverbanks Zoo Tiger.png Simba the king lion tiger.png Jumanji TV Tiger.png Jumanji TV Tiger Leap.png Nahal the White Bengal Tiger.png Oklahoma City Zoo Tiger.png Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Tiger.png Houston Zoo Tiger.png Tampa Safari Tiger.png Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Tiger.png Zootopia-LineupComp.jpg Tiger TLG.png TLG Tigers.png San Francisco Zoo Tiger.png Calgary Zoo Tiger.png Sabertoothed Tiger (10000 BC.).png Saint Louis Zoo Tiger.png CMONH Tiger.png Singapore Zoo White Tiger.png Singapore Zoo Night Safari Tiger.png Litten.png Torracat.png Incineroar.png CITIRWN Tiger.png Tigger21.png Clarence Tiger.png Tiger-rct3.png South China Tiger ZTX.JPG Amur Tiger ZTX.JPG Bengal Tiger ZTX.JPG Daniel Tiger Brush Teeth.jpg BTJG Tiger.png SDZ TV Series Tiger.png Zt2-bengaltiger.jpg LTWR Sumatran Tiger.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger (Sumatran) LTWR Malayan Tiger.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger (Malayan) TSLoTZ Tiger.png|The Secret Life of the Zoo (2015-) 64ZL Tiger.png Lucy meets Bengal Tiger.png Beginner's Bible Tigers.png Wild Republic Tiger.png Animal Face-Off Siberian Tiger.png Animal Face-Off Bengal Tiger.png Really Wild Animals Tiger.png Tigers looking in the reflection.jpg|Tigers looking in the reflection PAZ Tiger.png MMHM Bengal Tiger.png MMHM Siberian Tiger.png Magic Flute Tiger.png FMSADAK Tiger.png I'm An Animal Tiger.png Louie Tiger.png Rileys Adventures Malayan Tiger.jpg Rileys Adventures Indochinese Tiger.jpg Rileys Adventures South China Tiger.jpg Rileys Adventures Sumatran Tiger.jpg Rileys Adventures Amur Tiger.jpg Rileys Adventures Bengal Tiger.jpg Little_Einsteins_Tiger.png Henry's Amazing Animals Tiger.png Rajan Artwork.png|Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2004) Mickey Mouse Tiger.png Riley and Elycia meets Bengal Tiger.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Indochinese Tiger.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Malayan Tiger.jpg Elmo's World Tiger.png Riley and Elycia meets Sumatran Tiger.jpg Riley and Elycia meets South China Tiger.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Siberian Tiger.jpg Storybots Tiger.png Sesame Street Tiger.png The Magic Schoolbus Tiger.png|The Magic Schoolbus (1994-1997) Dolittle 2020 Tiger.png|Dolittle (2020) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? P.L.A.N.K.T.O.N..jpeg R.A.B.B.I.T..jpeg T.O.M.M.Y..jpeg W.I.D.G.E.T..jpeg P.U.P.E.R.T..jpeg T.O.L.E.E..jpeg Books Tiger usborne my first thousand words.png IMG_3041.JPG Lost on a Desert Island Tiger.jpg IMG_4243.JPG IMG 8949dfcv.JPG 14B01A0B-5F87-4AAE-9117-8C89268694DA.jpeg 53BC82CB-CC5E-4F35-9FD4-117898FE2C1A.jpeg F30967A3-47CF-468C-9BAC-A6D5CBBD76A9.jpeg A7159A89-89F0-41BA-B2DB-1823EFA1C871.jpeg 965303B8-2929-47BB-A612-5D3546ED6C34.jpeg 4D924C1C-6EB1-4AB3-821A-DCE8E049CA7B.jpeg BF6B0486-987F-471A-B7CB-1463CBF41F81.jpeg Animal Parade (11).jpeg B19ED82D-0D57-468B-AE8F-F76116B75639.jpeg 632B9704-D52C-4377-A428-5393E1FF6033.jpeg C1C9FE6A-390F-440A-AFE0-26450BE771EF.jpeg F08F2A2F-8B48-44CF-A38C-F978FD449FBD.jpeg FC068D5E-BDBB-4753-8AA2-3887B8D411AA.jpeg 3D101D7C-0922-4BBD-9E9A-9139A9B2B81A.jpeg 19719198-A819-44ED-907F-5665BF1C9762.jpeg 3D8621E8-3469-456D-AACD-A231446339AD.jpeg 7E22406E-8DBC-4628-9D95-9D70753230E8.jpeg 85F1CB4C-E815-44B1-97A2-381C6517E297.jpeg 394B7D44-C12E-41E3-9B86-45C53082DC4A.jpeg EEBE6F91-47AD-49FC-8F6F-9139B041B60A.jpeg 7303933F-A9ED-42B4-993B-43976918B78E.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (10).jpeg 754C2D2C-ED85-4D8E-B5AC-7884EE92248E.jpeg 9061941B-D276-44DD-BD78-570612C3E285.jpeg BC0D012E-4EEA-4D73-B6E3-633F3975029A.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (50).jpeg CEC5DC2C-FEE1-4C16-A52B-589C373EE3BB.jpeg 721A2BA1-8535-4C38-B258-4D335E0752D6.jpeg 2A6F9DE8-0100-4CCB-8303-0E13B56E978E.jpeg 3B7A0EF9-1211-5DDC-9414-1F24C67F089F.jpeg 56B39D2D-04E5-4AF6-BAD9-29B564536593.jpeg C1B65FB8-DE1F-4D0A-8904-EED3DE2BF118.jpeg F0B250D1-23AE-4D77-A4AD-D7ECB05D8BA7.jpeg CBB35744-1D6A-413E-8453-3E4FF2344A90.jpeg AF5908D2-102C-488B-B6D9-59F2F6E84DEF.jpeg DDE8C8C2-6A75-4033-BAEC-BA898A437077.jpeg AB3AFA4C-3A09-481D-9C32-694540629056.jpeg EEF9D9D3-7B86-5144-CBFD-CB909B548188.jpeg 2B57921A-A48E-4167-A07D-73A56B675658.jpeg 3C68032B-B59F-5278-B18E-84B67C786769.jpeg 8438DA36-938D-4581-97E3-10716536F74E.jpeg 45D5D2E7-2F01-5C7B-C969-BDD350BEA50F.jpeg 9989C6A6-6832-4BF3-90E1-8332E0E279DF.jpeg 22C5B725-B5BD-4D93-9C7C-6A41F854DE2E.jpeg 6908DCFC-6EC3-479D-A28B-6FE9A04B9A77.jpeg FCE3B02C-AAD5-41EE-8060-F1FF3AF461BC.jpeg F02E8F62-0D7A-42CD-B86F-CD4447C925A4.jpeg BDC86CEC-C13E-485A-A245-12627A319E62.jpeg 5D262DC1-052B-4935-99A9-72483C81768D.jpeg 72608FD1-CEF3-4094-AE91-929A5E263375.jpeg D142B713-6705-4E90-8B83-60E8B74D78BA.jpeg 0B14F79E-F8BA-48B0-A95E-443424F4F26E.jpeg 092FF06E-972D-49E9-B8E0-C459D94B0334.jpeg BBE35BF7-C065-4E33-A9FB-6081F616EF84.jpeg 84862CF9-FAC8-409D-AC1D-39EA5E346C64.jpeg 7B450628-CE58-4F66-BA3C-FF5D4FA7CB34.jpeg 4F1B139C-54EE-4011-A7A8-EFCA09D77C7C.jpeg 5D5EA797-7C85-49DB-A910-67077E5A5B24.jpeg 6111827D-E314-4246-A669-738DEFABEDCD.jpeg 92FDB555-6E75-4D67-962F-8814589290CC.jpeg CA79FC76-C88B-4BFA-9DBC-391FC1A85C1C.jpeg 34533639-9835-47AD-A873-C8D5DEC8DEA1.jpeg DA6EA23F-35A1-47FF-9C64-4C65E5E40509.jpeg B95061EC-F3CE-461A-90F3-2EF37333D638.jpeg ADA1CBAA-38F2-45AB-B260-006FD734DE20.jpeg 00195FD7-774F-4B73-AF72-D1FB11EFA833.jpeg 73E5927E-2F8B-4D0E-B2CC-37DC0C0A5E6C.jpeg 0749FE1F-107D-41A9-9153-805B35345461.jpeg A0183F2A-AA6D-428E-BED8-E6D10131B1F8.jpeg 8C115C89-ABA4-4E85-B91C-EE8B1A7F5A8A.jpeg BAAFD9FF-E251-4E21-A751-1DE4E75BC654.jpeg 43862C21-28F3-4DDA-BFCB-4F6C931985A0.jpeg 458C8C4C-3C19-4745-BD2F-951C9ED397CC.jpeg D72A8091-E8A7-4A1C-9EA4-9A66F7526C0A.jpeg 03CDF1DC-BCFC-4F1B-B915-44BCA93D1A0E.jpeg 82F97F01-959E-42C7-8DFA-C1DF1D89EABE.jpeg 90BC7AC1-6127-4D9F-B548-EF475909A9ED.jpeg Big Cats (Eye Wonder) 22F48110-457E-45C3-A0AD-B2C96C95FD8E.jpeg 95907088-468C-4EBB-B0C3-9B80426541FD.jpeg 476AF461-B7BE-496B-819C-7917999068BE.jpeg 5024662A-8032-4911-A178-5DB3801575CB.jpeg FCD575B5-6117-4221-AA5C-8AA2CD96313F.jpeg 9DFA219C-F2B2-4664-A490-AB11BA036B6A.jpeg 0D09A3D6-40D7-4DA8-A56B-B7F24276941D.jpeg Also See * Lion * Leopard * Snow Leopard * Cheetah * Clouded Leopard * Jaguar * Mountain Lion Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Felids Category:Tigers Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Pink Panther Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:The Proud Family Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:The King and the Mockingbird Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Uncle Grandpa Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:We Bought a Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Pana'ewa Rainforest Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Charles Paddock Zoo Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:The Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:The Ant and The Aardvark Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Deadly 60 Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Southwick's Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:Appu Stories Animals Category:Actual Size Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Jungle Book (2016) Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:The Zoo Animals Category:Rugrats Go Wild! Animals Category:Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Orange Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Apex Predators Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:MAD Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Band Animals Category:Counting Zoo Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda World Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:The Jungle Book (1978) Category:Chowder Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Rugrats Go Wild Animals Category:Show Dogs Animals Category:Old World Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:NatureRules1 Animals Category:Animal Cracks Animals Category:Dangerous animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Extreme Rainforest Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Lilo & Stitch Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Miracle is Life Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Animal Disguises (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Amazing Animals of the Rainforest Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:Dangerous Animals (Extreme Animals) Animals Category:Gary Fleming's Wild Animals ABC Animals Category:Why Why Why Are Orangutans Hairy Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Inuyasha Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Magi Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Grand Theft Auto Animals Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Ranma 1/2 Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Meet the orchestra animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Super Simple Songs Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Erie Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Sacramento Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Six Flags Animals Category:Oakland Zoo Animals Category:Topeka Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Rolling Hills Zoo Animals Category:Walking With Beasts A Prehistoric Safari Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Animal Action ABC Animals Category:Rainforest Cafe Animals Category:The Usborne Big Book of Big Animals Animals Category:I Wonder Why the the Dodo Is Dead Animals Category:Cleveland Meusem of Natural History Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:The Zoo: San Diego Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:The Secret Life of The Zoo Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Animal Face-Off Animals Category:Animal A-Z (Smart Kids) Animals Category:PAZ Animals Category:Dolittle (2020) Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Louie Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Mickey Mouse Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals